Fairy Tail: Young generations
by Energeia Aiegrene
Summary: Fairy tail with romeo Anax, Sera, and wendy in the main spotlight. Their will be a lot of missions with these four including, the mysterious Energeia who seems to have the power to wound a dragon without dragon slayer Magic. Romeo has a crush on Wendy and Anax is a Natsu when it comes to girls. the story will start from Year X791
1. Fairy Tail

Fairy tail

Me: I just want to apologize saying that i'm not feeling the Kingdom hearts mojo, don't hate.

Anax: your fault for slacking.

Me: oi I got to page 42 because of it, and do you know that i have training, so it's a pain in the ass.

Anax: what ever.

Me: I'll kill of Bell.

Anax:...

Me: Thought so. Do the Disclaimers.

Anax: Energia Aigrene, does not own Fairy Tail except for the plot, and Future Survival characters.

Me: why did you tell them the book name.

Anax: you were going to copyright it anyway.

Me: still you had to spoil the surprise

* * *

 **Romeo's POV**

I'm so excited, Natsu is going to become an S-class wizard, And i convince my Dad to bring My best friend Anax.

Anax is an orphan who lost his father when he was four and became so distant until me and Sera managed to make him be happy again.

"Dad, Dad! when are we going to get to the guild!" I shouted in happiness. "Ya Mr. Conbolt! When are we going to meet the new S-Class Wizards and Fairy Tail members!" Anax shouted. Oh No I forgot to mention but Anax has white hair, wears a Black T-shirt with the white fairy tail emblem on the back. (Max' gift shop, cost 550 Jewels, but was lowered to 100 Jewels, from me and Anax's puppy dog eyes.) and blue pants, with sandals. And Sera is another Orphan but a sweet girl who cares for me and Anax. and we are all 7.

Me and Anax are super excited because Anax thinks they might be back. But that's where we were wrong. We found the Rune Knights at the front entrance of Fairy Tail. Dad went ahead to see what was going on. Anax had a worry look on his face. We both Ran to where Dad was, and when we did. this is what we heard. "Sir I'm sorry to tell you but Tenroujima Island and all the wizards there are all destroyed." Said the man with glasses and tied up black hair.

"What No this has got to be some sick joke. there's no way in hell everyone on Tenrou Island is dead." Dad screamed with Anger at the Man. Me and Anax were scared so we ran past them and into the guild hall.

...Silence was all we heard. all the members there all had there heads down. some were drinking their sadness away, while some were crying in sadness because Fairy tail, has lost some of it's Family.

 _A few days later_

A massive funeral was held for the people who went to Tenrou Island. Me, Anax, and Sera were there along with all of magnolia, mourning over there deaths.

After the funeral every Fairy Tail member was back at the guild with sad face all over.

* * *

 **Anax's POV**

I can't believe it. An entire Island along with the most powerful members of Fairy Tail destroyed by just one breath attack. just how horrifying are dragons. And just how will fairy tail Keep going. No I can't let this guild disband, Even though I'm not a member yet, I still love fairy tail. I don't want something or someone I love to be lost again.

... Not Like my Father

"What are we going to do now." said Mr. Conbolt That's it. An Idea just popped in my head

"We get stronger." I say everyone looked at me "I said, that we should get stronger. seeing the destructive might of what one dragon can do shows how weak we are. But that doesn't matter if we hold our sadness back. I love this guild and what everyone does here. you all work together. drink together, fight together, enjoy each others company, cry together, and be a family together. I want this guild to shine and live to see tomorrow. So I have a request. let your sadness all out, and once it is, go out there and get stronger so this guild can live on, your goal isn't to win but to live. And never give up, isn't that the fairy tail way." When I finished Talking I was Crying along with everyone in Fairy tail. I'm not even sure where I got the speech from, but it looks like everyone was moved by the speech. "Anax, I don't know weather to hug and say that was the most moving speech all of fairy tail has ever heard, or make you our new guild master right now." A crying Mr. Conbolt said.

"Ya but I'll be leaving soon so that I could get stronger." I said holding my hand up in the air. "Wh-why" He said shocked. I thought he would know already. " I'm going to leave Magnolia for training. I want to be a Fairy Tail member too, so I need to learn some awesome magic, right." I said excited.

Mr. Conbolt took some time to think and sighed, uh oh. "Alright but you need a guild emblem on you so we can recognize you once you come back." He said grinning with some tears still there. wow was my speech that moving. Wait Guild Emblem on me... OMG I"M GOING TO BE A FAIRY TAIL GUILD MEMBER!

"C-Can it be on my right Shoulder Mr. Conbolt" I said with, with. well I'm way to excited to think at all. "Sure thing kiddo." He said chuckling when the emblem was put on.

*Thud*

* * *

 **Sera's POV**

That was the most moving speech I ever heard. I thought Anax was impatient and hot head. But seeing this side of him moved everyone in the guild. I know I wanted to do now. I'm going to become a Mage just like Romeo is in the future. and be with Fairy-

*Thud*

I was brought back to reality seeing Anax on the ground Me and Romeo ran to him. "What happen, why is Anax on the ground!" I said panicking only to see Mr. Conbolt Chuckling. THIS IS NOT FUNNY. "Well I put a guild Mark on Anax and, guess he was so happy he fainted." Mr. Conbolt said scratching his neck while holding the guild stamp. oh well I guess anyone would react like that, in Anax's Shoes. "Listen up!" Mr. Conbolt Shouted startling me and Romeo. "Starting next week some of Fairy Tails members are going out for training. Once that happens I'll be taking over as Fairy tails guild master. Some members must stay behind in order to do jobs and pay for the guild hall. Got it." Mr. Conbolt shouted "AYE!" The rest of the guild shouted startling me and Romeo again.

When we left the guild hall it was still raining luckily Mr. Conbolt was holding an umbrella, and an unconscious Anax. "Hey Mr. Conbolt. why did you put a guild emblem on Anax." I ask

"well, Anax will be leaving Magnolia soon for some training that's why I put a guild emblem, on him so we can recognize him once he gets back." Mr. Conbolt said shocking me and Romeo "WHY, is Anax leaving." I shouted at Mr. Conbolt. "Well I will tell you his reason once he wakes up. And besides he said he wants to get stronger by learning magic so that's one reason." Well that relieved me a bit. One more reason I need to be a Mage, but this time much stronger. "But for what way he'll learn his magic will be unknown though." Mr. Conbolt said suspiciously

When we got to the orphanage, Mr. Conbolt dropped Anax to his room, and I went to mine. I want to learn magic and be stronger so I can help Fairy Tail. Plus keep Anax in check so he won't end up like the members that destroyed houses and half the city.

The Next Morning

"*yawn* Another morning, wish I could just stay asleep for a while longer. Anax!" I screamed remembering the events of last night. I quickly brushed my teeth, brush my hair. and put on a pair of cloths before I rushed out of my room to Anax's. When I got to his room and opened the door. Mr. Conbolt was there but a bit startled because i opened the door. "Wheres Anax." I screamed but Mr. Conbolt gave me a letter instead

 _Dear. Sera & Romeo_

 _I'm writing this goodbye letter because I'll be out of town for a while To learn my Fathers Magic. Apparently there's someone who was a friend to my family and can teach me magic. To how I know this is because my Dad put some Magic on my necklace containing some of his knowledge._

 _Sera, If your reading this then please don't cry, I'll feel really guilty if you do. Romeo if your reading this then i hope you learn some powerful magic, because when you and I meet again then we'll have a fight to see who's stronger. You Or Me_

 _P.S Tell everyone at the guild hall that I'm taking a trip around the world with my dad._

 _From: Anax_

I was angry sad and happy at the same time. Why i'm angry is because Anax left without telling me or saying goodbye, why I'm sad is because he never said goodbye, and why I'm happy is because he found someone who knew his family.

I went to tell Romeo and the rest of the guild. The news shocked the guild because Anax just left after that speech and they greatly missed him, Romeo was the same as how I reacted as well.

Anax where ever you are right now I hope your safe.

* * *

Year X791

Unknown POV

" Man It's good to be back."

* * *

Me: Chapter 1 is accomplished

Anax: man that's some leadership i had showed, but bad excuse on the letter

Me: Your seven Anax

Sera: ya and hot headed

Anax: don't tease me Sera

Sera: never

Me: Kids

Anax & Sera: We're Fourteen!


	2. 7 years

Fairy Tail

Me: Yes Started on Chapter 2

Anax: Man you sure are stoked about this

Me: duh but anyway here's chapter 2

Sera: and Anax's training

Me: Nope but hit the disclaimers Sera

Sera: Wha- oh fine Energia Iagrene does not own Fairy tail except Future Survival Characters, and plot

Me: Really, again

* * *

 **Year X791**

 **Normal POV**

In the town of Magnolia, a stranger in a tattered brown cloak walked through the streets straight to the Fairy tail guild hall where a ruckus is currently going on somewhere.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Hey Macao, when are you going to stop lazing around and go on a job to get money. And pay for the guild hall" A man with a cigar in his mouth said. "I told you to call me Master Macao, Wakaba, and I'll start doing jobs once Romeo and Sera back from a job with Bisca and Alzack." Macao yelled at Wakaba "Well master my ass." Wakaba yelled as the two start to argue. " is it me or did you felt that presence." Max said alerting everyone but was soon let down as members of Twilight Ogre appeared instead. "Well Fairy Tail, we're here to pick up your pay." Thibualt said grinning like he rules this place "Look Thibualt we don't have enough money, can you wait till next month, I promise to pay double." Macao said only to be hit by Thibualts club across the guild hall "Look unless you can muster some money up right now we'll just crash he-" But before he could finish, everyone at the guild hall turned to the entrance to too see a cloaked figure giving off intense magical power.

"What do you think your doing here, And why did you hit Master Conbolt." the figure said angrily. "Look this is between Fairy Tail and Twilight Ogre. (the figure shows his Fairy Tail guild mark) OK They have to pay their taxes in order to keep this place." Thibualt said grinning again until a sac was thrown at his face containing wyvern scales. "Holy Shit that's a lot of wyvern scales!" Thibualt yelled with his eyes popping out along with the other Twilight Ogre members.

"Now get out before I destroy you right now, because your about to fight the 6th seat wizard saint." The stranger said scaring the members of twilight Ogre out of the guild and frightening the Fairy Tail members. "So Master Conbolt, what is the guild hall located here." The figure smiled removing his hood to reveal a white haired boy with blue eye's and messy hair. (Imagine Natsu's return from the one year training)

* * *

 **Macao's POV** (ya that's right)

I can't believe my eye's, I think I'm too old now because I'm seeing Anax right in front of me. But I'm not the only one the others here have the same look as me. "Anax is that you." I said and he nodded saying. "Ya, who else left for magic training for seven years and came back keeping my promise about getting stronger." Anax said pumping his arms. that's the same Anax, same happy attitude, same 8 point star necklace, even the strange black and white Fairy Tail guild mark. All of us just teared up and tackled Anax screaming "Anax we missed you so much!" all of us screamed nearly killing Anax in the process. Our bad, but we missed him so much. We asked him about his training, and how did he became a wizard saint until he told us that was his Dad's unique illusion magic. He told us everything. but told us to keep it an absolute secret from everyone. I am kinda happy about Anax almost being like his Father, but sad that his teacher and family friend was killed by Acnologia.

...ACNOLOGIA!

"Um Anax, I know there are things you left out but what was that about Acnologia again." I said then the others realized it as well. Anax looked down in sadness. I shouldn't have asked that question. "Well it doesn't matter now, Anax we're just glad your back." I say calmly "Say where are Romeo and Sera." Anax asked

"They're out on a mission together wi-" I was interrupted when Anax said "Wow hope those two become a couple when they come back." Anax said giggling. "I do agree with you Anax, but Sera has her eye's set on someone else." I say only to hear Anax say his OTP is ruined. AHHHHH he's about to turn into Mira, until he said he was joking. Yep he still hasn't change and that means early retirement for me. "Oh ya, Master Conbolt, I have a plan but someone needs to stay watch. Max go outside and tell me when they're near. OK so here's the plan..."

* * *

 **Sera's POV**

Finally we are done with the mission, I don't know how much longer I could last in Collecting crystals for a crystal collector. but the reward was worth it. 220,000 Jewels. "Finally, Once we report back to the Guild I get to go take a bath." I said finally reaching Magnolia, we get a few stares because of our Guilds current condition, i didn't.

But it would have been better if Anax didn't disappear.

*Flashback*

Year X784

 _I walked into the guild hall and explained the situation to everyone. "To think Anax was able to bring our hopes up only to abandon us in the end." A guild member said. I was angry "Didn't Anax's letter say that he know someone that is a family friend of his fathers!" Now they think it was an excuse for Anax to run away from Magnolia "Sera is right, I gave a few pointers to Anax about what he does, sure he can be a bit unpredictable but at least he has a reason to his actions. I mean he looks up to all of us, that he once had a few separate pic-" a younger Max was cut of By Laki. " What Max meant to say was that Anax wants to become stronger like us so he abandon us to go meet with his teacher." The word abandon made me feel sad and I started crying running out of the guild hall only to hear Nab say " wrong words Laki!" I ran as fast as I can into the forest crying myself to sleep._

 _When I came to it was evening and I was lost, I started wandering around until I saw a tree shaped house. I walked towards it crying a bit because I was lost. I knocked on it, a woman with pink hair, and a red cloak with big teeth on the back came out and said. " What are you doing here child can't you see that it's late and that I hate humans." She hissed a me. "I'm sorry but I'm lost and wandered if you can bring me home." I said still crying, she looked at me then asked "Where are your parents girl." I told her that I am an orphan and that my best friend just suddenly left. Actually I told her everything. she understood and decided to walk me home._

 _"Since I hate humans, this'll be the only time I'll help, as for your friend, he wants to get stronger so he could protect you. I know your young so I won't call you an idiot, but your guild mates, they're the idiots for not realizing that." Porlyusica said (hope I spelt it right, oh and she gave her name before she walked Sera home) Up ahead I saw lights and soon realized it was the guild looking for me. "Sera! Everyone I found Sera." A member screamed then moments later Everyone was here, all worried "where were you!" Max yelled "Sera I missed you." Romeo said crying "Sera you scared all of us when you didn't come back hours ago." Mr. Conbolt said "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. " Laki apologized. I'm really happy everyone started looking and Laki apologizing me. after I forgave her, I decided that I will become a mage and healer of fairy tail, so after begging for months and being chased by her broom she finally accepted. And trained me to be a healer._

*End of Flashback*

"Sera!" Romeo yelled making me jump. "W-what is it Romeo." I said still recovering from Romeo's shouting "You've been spaced out for a long time. Are you ok." Romeo said a bit worriedly "No just have a lot in my mind. But lets just get back to the guild, your father must be worried sick about you." Sera said causing Romeo to just shrug and resume walking back with Alzack and Bisca.

Hmm why do I sense Magic Energy coming from the guild hall, when me and the others opened the door, we were shocked to see someone new. No that's not the right word, familiar is.

This boy has white hair, Blue eyes, dons an eight point star necklace, most of his other features are blocked by a brown tattered cloak and another cloak that's black as a moonless night with...mist coming out of it? Why do I feel like I know him. 'wait it can't be him' I thought. I looked at Romeo he has the same reaction like me. "What's with you four staring shocked, it's really me Anax." Said Anax. 'I can't believe it' I just welled up with tears and ran towards Anax hugging him. He hugged me back comforting me, As I let out tears of joy. After that he told us some of his Adventures and how he ran into a Heavenly King of Ishgar. Me, Romeo, Alzack, and Bisca were shocked but not the others, so he must've told them already.

After all that explanation, we decided to party till the evening. When the party ended, Romeo started to cheer up but still hasn't smiled. Me and Anax went back to the orphanage where Father Block is. When he saw Anax, I thought he was going to have a heart attack, because he was so happy.

However the ruckus woke the children up and they asked who Anax is. I told them it's Anax, and they wanted to hear his stories. Anax brought all the beds to one room, I'm not even going to ask how he did that, but Anax told them some of his story because the children were asleep...'How come Anax is asleep to!' I mentally yelled, but gave up. Me and Father Block went to bed.

* * *

 **ANAX POV**

"*yawn* man what a day, all that partying sure took a lot out of me...Shoot I forgot to turn these wyvern scales into jewels." I said remembering and waking up. I realized the children are still here so I used telekinesis to move their bodies one by one to their rooms, which I have no clue so I ended up putting them into Random rooms. I went to the market to convert the scales, and man the shopkeeper was shocked.

After I turned them into jewels I bought materials to build a house. So I went to the forest until I found a relic of the past... Natsu's house. I immediately got sad because of what happened at Tenrou Island, But quickly slapped my self saying "The past is the past Anax, I have to move forward, like Energeia said. "Do not let the past of sadness and anger overwhelm you. You must move forward shining like a beacon of hope to those who have strayed from their path and ignite the weak's passion to becoming stronger." I said reminding my self of my masters words.

After I payed my respects to Natsu, I went to a cave I found a two days ago when I got lost in this forest. Never wake up a sleeping forest Vulcan. After a few hours of building I finished my place inside the cave. Then I used Illusion magic on the entrance making it invisible to others but not me, I got rid of the brown cloak which revealed my real attire.

I had a White jacket with a black T-shirt, I still had my necklace of course and a new cloak. which is I had for a long time since my time with Energeia, the cloak of shadows. I wore black finger less gloves. I had sand colored loose pants. I wore some sneakers (Didn't bother with the detail).

I went to the guild hall and asked why this is the guild hall and he told me that they couldn't afford to keep the old one so they moved here, that's when I snapped. "SHIT!" I yelled then continued. "I had 3 million jewels and just spent it all on furniture for my place when we could've got the old guild hall back." I then went and smashed my head into a wall for being an idiot. I had all that money and yet I never asked why we were here 'Idiot!' That's when Sera and Romeo walked in wondering why when Master Conbolt told them. they were shocked at first but realized that I miss some important things sometime. After I asked what happened to the rest of them they told me but two things that shocked me was this.

One, Reedus is so thin. When I last saw him he was so fat until he told me that Master Makarov did this to him so he could use his pic magic better.

Two, Alzack and Bisca are married and have a daughter, when Reedus showed me the picture she was so cute 'Kawaii!' I mentally yelled until I realized that I was turning into a mini Mira. 'Aww no I'm turning into a mini Mira.'

After like two hours I decided to get a job. " Hey Romeo, Sera. Wanna go on a job together."

* * *

Me: Yeah I finished chapter two

Anax: Yep, and man do I look awesome. wait was- *Bash*

Me: Sorry I had to be violent, but it was necessary

Sera: well at least you finished chapter 2, but what about a certain maniac we should be worrying about.

Me: Don't worry I put him in the nothingness world, no one can escape from that.

Romeo: good


	3. Night 1

Fairy Tail

Me: Chapter 3 here we go jump scares

Anax, Romeo & Sera: Ya- wait what

Me: nothing Kinana

Kinana: Energia Aigrene does not Own Fairy Tail and F-

Me: Just Fairy tail, the only things I own are my plot and OC's

Kinana: but what about-

Me: I'll mention it at the end, it'll still count

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Romeo, Sera I found a job we could do." Anax said as he yanked a random job off the request board. "Whats the job Anax." Romeo said as he walked towards Anax with Sera.

When Anax read the job request his eye's bulged out yelling. "1,000,000 jewels a night!" everyone looked at Anax with the same shocked expression until Macao said "Just what does the job say Anax." Macao asked curiously

"Help wanted. Ten wizards who can be night guards requested to watch over 10 animatronics for 6 hours a night for a whole week. Location Hargeon." Anax said when he finished reading. Macao then went to a communications lacrima, and started calling some people. By the time time he was done Anax went over and asked Macao who he was calling until he said "I called some of the former members telling them that your back so you can pick ten people to go on the job, while the I tell the others of your story and they go on jobs.

After 3 hours of chatting, Anax suddenly got hit in the face with a mug (Max accidentally threw it) A brawl suddenly broke out between, Anax and Max. then the whole guild join in, leaving Romeo, Sera, and Kinana hiding behind the counter waiting for the brawl to subside. Until it suddenly stopped. When the trio raised there heads they saw some of the former members of Fairy tail. "We came running as soon as we saw a table flying out the window." a girl with blonde hair said, until she saw Anax and looked closely until she realized it was actually Anax. Then the blonde along with the group just tackled Anax screaming his name. "What's with people and tackling me, it's starting to get on my nerves!" Anax yelled and barely managed as he was almost crushed by their hugs.

After explaining the situation and the job. along with another brawl because Macao couldn't join, resulting a brawl to the end of the day with the winner being Anax, after he punched a muscle like guy named Joey Fullborn.

"Alright now that the problem has been dealt with, the following people joining me on this mission, is Romeo Conbolt, Sera, Jet, Max Alors, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Warren Rocko, Mickey Chikentiger, and...

 _bring Chico_

Chico." Anax said as he decided to go home until Chico stopped Anax and said. "Why do I need to come along Anax." Anax then paused and said that he couldn't think of anyone else "He has a crush on her." wakaba said teasingly until he was kicked in the face by an angry Anax, who screamed "Don't assume things Mr. Mine, maybe you should worry about Lindsay instead of my love life." this yet triggered another brawl which Romeo, Sera and the returning group left so they wouldn't be caught in it like Joey and Wan who stayed for a rematch when Max was suddenly thrown out of the guild with a broom shoved up his ass.

* * *

 _During the night_

 **Anax's POV**

Man what a day, I just got out of the barber shop with a new haircut, now I don't look like a girl, and more like...me. "Now that the members are picked I have a question, why did you tell me to chose Chico." Anax said to the air getting no reply. OK now that's getting on my nerves, every time it speaks I do what he says without him giving a reason and he tells me to chose a teammate now that's goin-

 _trouble at Lucy Heartfilia's home near an alley way_

I sighed and decided to investigate. I used chain magic on the roofs and launched myself to the top and ran towards Lucy's old apartment, and stood above the alley way where I saw a helpless woman surrounded by 3 men.

"come on I know you want a piece of this just let us feel you up." The man said as his "friends" got closer to the women. The fairy tail insignia burned on my cloak on which I smiled at. "Alright let's give these guys a taste of my Energy" I jumped down and said "And give them a **NIGHTMARE**!" I yelled as I smashed one guy to the ground, the two were surprised and took a step back as I stood up letting the guild mark on cloak show.

"A Fairy Tail brat huh, looks like this will be-" He couldn't finish because I kneed him across the alley into a dumpster. The last guy was about to run until I said something and slugged him across all the way to the river where he bounced off the water and hit a building leaving cracks on it as he went unconscious.

The women looked at me and I just grinned back as I used my chain Magic to disappear leaving her to be...well I can't think of a word. 'well now that the problem has been dealt with I get to go home and sleep'

 _Day Time_

I woke up on my bed and brushed my teeth, went to the guild to eat and got to the train station with everyone there. "My first job and the pay is very big and well worth it." I said as I fixed my sac until Jet spoke up. "What are suppose to do Anax." I paused 'shit the thought never crossed me, I'll just wing it.'

"Jet, your the fastest so, if there is something that is out of place you go check it and come back or tackle the intruder if he tries to escape or do anything, Bisca, Alzack. You are going to use your scopes to investigate the halls if necessary or shoot the intruders in the leg. Warren you link us up with telepathy. Max, and Mickey in case if there is an intruder in your section then you take them down in combat if needed." I said explaining the plan, until Chico spoke up 'shoot don't know what to do with her'

"Um, Anax what am I needed for." I thought and said "I guess your just a regular guard like me, Romeo, and Sera." That's when Warren said "He lllliiiiikes he-" poor guy never got to finish because I CHOPPED HIS HEAD TO THE GROUND "If any of you continue this assumption I will use my direct noggin nightmare crush to split your head **open**." I said with venom in the last part. Warren just laid there with a huge dent in the head and said "It's more effective if you say it before you do it." Warren said as he managed to get up.(anybody knows where that came from)

The conductor yelled saying that he got the train ready for Hargeon. we got on the train and went towards Hargeon, it was quiet until I just burped for no reason embarrassing myself 'stupid stomach' I mentally said until I heard some giggling but I don't know where until Sera asked what kind of Magic I can do.

"Well Sera, I can use Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Shadow, and Energy elemental magic, I can use a type of magic called apeiron where I can summon a number of swords depending on how powerful I am." Everyone was astonished until Warren asked how many number of sword I can summon and I told him, that I can currently summon 13 right now. "there is one more but I can't remember because of what happened."

The rest of the trip was quiet until we got there, and went to the clients house. I knocked on the door of the amusement park where the manager opened it and welcomed us. "Well I am certainly honored that Fairy Tail wizards are here, even if they aren't the strongest in fiore they do have something that makes them a true guild." the Manager said until Romeo spoke saying "We treat our members like family." The manager sighed 'did he think we're fruads' "that's good cause only the real Fairy tail guild knows that, for a moment there, I thought you were the Dark Mirror dark guild because I fell for something like that once, and have been suspicious since." When the manager explained what we're supposed to do.

we went out exploring until Chico told us she felt six ghosts that have a murderous intent, for something. I am bit unease by that, but I'm sure it's something else

 _Try not to die_

OK now I'm scared as hell. I decided to hang out with Romeo and Sera all day. we went out for lunch catch up for old times sake, and Romeo and me had a fight like he promised.

"Try not to lose Romeo." I said get into a battle pose while Romeo got into his as well, then we started. "Purple Flare." Romeo yelled shooting blast of fire at me. "Re-Quip." I said summoning a sword and slicing the balls of fire away and yelled "Energy Slice." I did a vertical slash which destroyed some areas leaving a line of destruction. Romeo gave up and I pouted because that was a very short match.

Then it finally became night time, all of us went to the amusement park where I used the key our client gave us and allowed the others to go through before I locked it. we all saw where we were stationed.

Area #1

Bisca, Max, Warren

Area#2

Mickey, Alzack, Sera

Area#3

Me, Chico

Area#4

Romeo, Jet

"OOOHHH HEELLLLL NOOOOOO!" I screamed with fury, rage, and wanting to kick our client all the way Edolas.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

five minutes before they're official shifts begin the group is getting ready for they're first night.

'OK guys, telepathic link is up now' Warren said getting the telepathic link ready, while Anax has that murderous intent on their client 'Anax please don't kill him.' Sera said as she reads a book. 'Ya but I want to kill him. People already thinks I have a crush on Chico when I **DON'T** ' Anax yelled demonically until everyone told him to shut up while Warren has a headache.

Anax then played the Night #1 recording

"Hello , Hello, Hi there welcome to your first night at Freddy fazbear amusement park. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but i'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine! So...let's just focus on getting you through your first week. OK? Uh...let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company i'm supposed to read. Eeh it's kind of a legal thing, you know. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Amusement Park: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death has occurred, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah.' Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about! Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing...those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and you need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok. So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. Uhhh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long? Uhh...they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the bite of 'X787. Yeah... it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know? Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at at Freddy Fazzbear's Amusement Park, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit. Um, Now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when the pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary and wind the music box in the prize counter, because the thing in there is what you should worry about. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight, the generators are lacrima powered so you can refuel it using your own magic well see ya tomorrow." Then the message ended

Everyone was left shocked and horrified. Anax just curled up in a ball and rapped himself up in his cloak repeatedly saying,

"I don't want to die."

Sera was in a corner scared out of her mind ready to cry.

While Romeo was using all his will power to not cry but failed.

The current members that were with them try to comfort them until Jet heard something.

'guys I heard something' Everyone went quiet after that. Jet then turned on the Lights, and saw Bonnie. " 'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' "

Jet screamed as he immediately slammed the door button and closed the door.

'Jet what did you saw.' Warren asked nervously while Jet was having a heart attack he said 'Big, purple, Bunnie at the Fu#king door!' Jet snapped until he was yelled at by Bisca for using inappropriate language

After Anax recovered he then heard some running so he looked outside using his finger as a flash light and saw Foxy running down the hall.

Anax immediately slammed the door button closing it while he hear a few bangs on it, then it silenced. 'Guys, once this night is over, we get our payment and get the hell out of here.' Everyone agreed and decided to check the cameras when they saw their power at 70% when it's 1:00 AM.

When everyone checked the cams, all the toy ones were on the stage with Old Freddy. Balloon Boy is still where he is (forgot his location lol), The music box is almost done playing.

'Jet, I want you to go to the prize counter and rewind the music box, it's almost done' Alzack says as he turned off his camera and check the doors to find Chica, and immediately close both doors telling Jet to hurry.

Jet then used his high speed magic to run to the prize counter, and rewind the music box, which was difficult for him as it moves slowly. When he was done he turned around and saw Foxy trying to grab him until a sword was lodged in his right arm cutting it off while also revealing Anax taking his sword back. "Jet RUN!" Anax yelled causing jet to run back to the office and close the door.

'Jet you okay what happen?!' Warren said wearily with the others.

'ya and Anax jumped out of nowhere and cut the foxes arm off. wait I wonder if he's okay.' Jet said to the others

'you make it sound like I was caught.' Anax said looking at the screens, until his eyes laid on something and nearly made his eyes pop out.

'It's 4:30 AM and we're at 30 percent!' Anax yelled shocking the others. With no further thought, Anax put his hand on the generator and charged it with nearly all of his magic energy. When the charge was done the power is now at 42% when he put his hand off he collapsed into Chico's arms

'Warren Anax is out, he used possibly all of his magic energy to refuel the generator!' Chico mentally yelled as she put Anax down

'Shit that's bad, is Anax okay' Alzack ask with confirmation from Chico as she checked the lights to see Toy Chica there without eyes or a beak

Chico immediately closed the door and and checked the other one to see it was empty, and it was to her luck she opened the door.

At Alzack's area, his left door is closed because because of Bonnie and his right door is open.

"I hope everyone will be alright will be alright." Sera said worrying until Mickey put her hand/glove(?) on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sera everyone one will be alright, and if they aren't 'I will give them a beat down they'll never forget!'" She yelled at both points causing some people to flinch at her threat.

"Yeah except there won't be any beatings going on after tonight." Alzack said. 'Max, you've been very quiet whats going on, on your end of things.'

'oh it's just that, WE ARE SURROUNDED BY BOTH TOY ANIMATRONICS!' Max mentally yelled giving everyone a headache 'Quit screaming everyone. I know where on edge because of this situation but calm down.'

Then all the power went out

Everyone was scared (except Anax who is knocked out) then music started playing, when the music stop they were waiting for their end until the clock stroked 6:00AM

everyone was cheering hugging one another for their survival while Anax was still out cold.

When the manager arrived to see if their is something wrong all the wizards complained about how the anamatronics tried to kill them and that they demand their payment so they can leave, but he dismisses them saying that they are programmed to only entertain children and that the bite was because a child was too close to the mouth that his head was pierced.

when he was looking around he saw foxy's state he said "What have you done to foxy, he's missing his arm! Do you know how much it'll cost!"

"well it was all for self defense, and how much will it even cost." Alzack said until he saw the price. " The guild could be disbanded." Everyone was now worried.

"look just work the next four nights. then you get you won't have to pay for the damage and you will still get your reward. OK." the manager said while everyone agreed angrily and scared.

"Say what happen to the boy with white hair." The manager said until they said he used most of his magic energy to refuel the generator.

"Ok I will upgrade the generators with a more upgraded version so this won't happen again."

Then Anax stirred in his sleep saying. "Energy Dragon King...where are you." Everyone was confused by what Anax said until he just woke up and fall of Chico's back later to be knocked out by the ground.

* * *

Me: I do not own Five nights at freddy's there

Sera: Why didn't you say it earlier.

Me: because I want to surprise our readers with some Five nights at Freddy's

Anax: I hate you so very much


	4. Night 2

Fairy Tail

Me: Looks like this will be a night 2 for you guys

Anax: I don't get how you and I are the same in personalities.

Me: You'll understand eventually just be glad HE isn't spoiling anything

Sera: Can we just get started already, I really want this done so I won't have to-

Me & Anax: Okay

Me: I do not own Fairy Tail or Five nights at Freddy's just the plot and my OC's

* * *

 **NIGHT 2**

 **ANAX'S POV**

"ugh my head" I said trying to move my body. After what seemed like 2 hours (10 seconds) I managed to get up. I was in my room at the hotel. 'what happened last night?' I said mentally then all of a sudden events from last night came back and I was scared pantless. I got out of bed and took a shower then I went downstairs to eat when I saw the others. " Morning everyone. your not going to believe the dream i had. we were being guards for some robotic looking machines and that they were out to kill us." Anax said tiredly

"That actually happened Anax." Max said

I was quiet for a few moments then I said something I normally wouldn't say.

"Well Fuck this job I'm going home and do a very easy job and forget this place." I said wanting to get out

"Anax, despite me wanting to scold you for your language. We can't because of the damage we must pay. And if we ignore it. we will lose the guild and possibly disband." Bisca said taking a bite out her toast

Well that is just great the job is real, and we have to stay for the other four nights well what else is going to happen Romeo is gonna-

*SCREAM*

me along with everyone else was startled by that scream. I was about to run upstairs to see what happened but all I saw was Romeo flying down the stairs and hitting the ground hard, well that's gotta hurt.

"uh, Romeo you alive."

"*Groan*"

"Good to know." I said walking to the bar and getting my food and sitting down.

After a little while Sera came down with her face all red, I wonder why. "Hey Sera why's your face all red." I asked

"It's nothing." Sera said

Well if she's okay she's okay then. But I pray some accident will just happen so we don't have to do the cursed job.

 _Actually There is no chance of rain fall-_

'I was being sarcastic, but I do wish something bad would happen to the place.' I thought as I finished my meal and left.

" Anax where are you going." Alzack asked.

"To stretch my legs, and probably make my magic stronger so I can pushed those monsters away."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Hargeon**

 **Still Anax's POV**

'man am I bored.' I thought as I walked through the streets of Hargeon.

that's when Shit just started to happen, a bunch of fan girls just ran me over running to some guy with purple hair and a tattoo...

'I swear if it's that guy posing as salamander from seven years back I'll use that power to beat some sense into his thick skull'

 _No_

I hate you sometimes, I seriously do

I got up and dusted myself off as I walked over to see the commotion then I heard a few girls scream something I thought I never heard.

" Kya, It's salamander." the fan girls screamed. I widened my eyes thinking. 'is it really them or did one of them survived.'

I didn't care as I ran past them screaming "Natsu, NATSU- who the heck are you." I said looking at a guy with purple hair and a tattoo.

" WHa, how do you not know who I am, I am a former mage of fairy tail and a great wizard, the one who survived Acnologia, the great sala-" But "Salamander couldn't finish because I was glaring at him my blue eyes glowed white

"This my only warning fraud, if I catch you, using Natsu's nickname again, I'll make you pay, I don't care if your a good guy or a bad guy, anyone claiming to be a fairy tail member for their own benefits will pay." I said darkly as a dangerous aura started to surround me.

The fan girls were rejecting my accusation until I said. "Oh really If you really are the Natsu I remember than why did you leave fairy tail, Fairy tail was Natsu's only home, and where's Igneel's scarf, hm." I said staring at the fraud.

" listen kid, Fairy tail is a trashy guild and I don't know who this Igneel-" But he couldn't finish as I shot a beam of energy beside his face vaporizing some of his hair.

The aura around me got more dangerous as I was getting more and more pissed, I should stop myself than again, I hate frauds more than people who assume things.

" **OK FRAUD IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IGNEEL IS THAN YOU ARE A FRAUD**." but the aura around me disappeared as Iwas hit in the back of the head by a club who carries a club in the middle of, never mind I forgot that bushy haired guy does.

I turned around to see who it was, and it turned out to be some guy who I just punched in the face.

then the fraud just disappeared leaving other guys who kidnapped some girls in the chaos and ran, I was about to go after them but some other thugs blocked my path.

I was about to fight them until I heard someone yell

"Guns magic: mud shot." when the person landed it was Alzack who had a serious look on his face. "You have the tendency to find trouble, but this is the first I seen trouble find you." Alzack said before he shot another guy, OK I may have the tendency to cause trouble but I choose prankster over trouble maker.

I got up a guy tried to hit me, but he is unlucky as I energized my fist and karate chop him into a group of other thugs. "Damn you, you little snow white brat, we're going to kill yo-" That bastard couldn't finish because I punched him in the face before I used my earth magic to hit him in the crutch, because "anyone who has the ne **rve to call me snow white, will suffer my wrath!** " I yell as I used apeiron and started slashing thugs everywhere.

When the others arrived at my little rampage, they saw most of the area damaged or mainly having slash marks on them from that little rampage of mine.

when I looked around I saw one thug still awake, and walked over to him. "I'm giving you two choices, and both of them hurt if you don't tell who was that fraud and why did they kidnapped those girls." I said angrily

"I'm not going to tell you fairy brat, you don't scare me."

"let's see if your not scared when I shatter every bone in your body, or I can have a friend of mine, pry the information, out of your corpse, OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DO I T MYSLEF."

... 'why is everyone silent' I thought when they looked at me freaked out. I decided to ignore it and stare at the guy who then changed from that smug look to one that screamed 'Don't kill me'

"OK I will tell, please don't kill me." The thug said as I listened closely to what he is going to say.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP 12 HOURS 30 MINUTES**

 **STILL ANAX'S POV**

"Well, at least I managed to get some decent information out of him" I said as me and everyone else were walking to the amusement park.

"Anax just what happened during your lone journey that made you this evil." Sera said scared, but what did I even do, all I did was get information out of a guy what's so bad about that. "Anax theirs a difference between getting information and being a demon!" Bisca agitadely said, seriously what did I do, this is my method of gathering information.

"hey what did I do, all I did was, ACHOO!" I sneezed damn weather "but whatever, once this jobs over, you all go ahead, I'm gonna break up the party and then I'm gonna cook Bora like a smoke fish." I yell with determination and will.

"Anax you sometimes act like Natsu and the others." Mickey said

"Well they're not dead."

Everyone was about to say something say i said something first.

"They're alive, in our memories, the memories we create, will forever remain in our hearts and will tell us that they aren't dead, cause if we forget them, then they are dead cause physically dead or not, if our family is forgotten they will, be sad, and i'll never forgive myself if I forget them. heck I bet Natsu is up they're telling me to go find Ekato and beat him up to prove that I'm a better rival, or Gray telling you all to take a chill and quit being so depressed, It's technically how I found you guys, because the depression was so strong that, all of magnolia was covered." I said nonchalantly as everyone looked at me in awe

"Anax if you didn't mention the finding us with our depression part, then that must be the most wisest thing you said" Max said in awe-wait what

 _well you have th-_

You be quite you "Hey I got much more smarter over the years but l-who the hell is there" I said quickly because I knew someone was behind me so I summoned my sword and point it at who ever was behind me but the client was their.

"Ok, I will just go, and not get kill by a sword" Our client said before he ran home, woops

but lets skip the talking and head to the board to see where we're posted

Area #1

Jet, Alzack, Warren

Area#2

Max, Sera

Area#3

Mickey, Me, Chico

Area#4

Romeo, Bisca

 **"I'M GONNA DROWN HIM IN A POOL OF NIGHTMARES!"**

* * *

 **Still Anax's pov**

I want to beat him up **SOOO BADLY**

but first, how the hell do I get that chicken out of here, she has no eyes and that's freaking me out.

'hey Sera how are things on your end, cause we're pretty much done for if that chicken doesn't get out of here.

'Sorry Anax but the bunny is here and he has no face'

Everyone except max and Sera went quiet before Romeo spoke

'ok now that is messed up.'

'I'm with you but ARg'

"God Dammit not now!" I screamed as my eye starts throbbing, Mickey and Sera immediately came to my side worried

'Anax what happened'

'Remember how some parts were skipped or not mention well there are blanks in my memories after an accident a long time ago, and don't you dare ask why i never mentioned it caused I didn't want to worry you, but there's a dark presence coming from the animatronics, it's like they're crying.'

'Anax, we'll talk about this later, but for now what do you mean that the animatronics are crying.' Sera mentally thought

 _'he means that they're cursed'_

'who is this, how did you hack my telepathy!'

'guys calm down, you know, this is a first that your talking to the others. Cloak.'

 _'now is not the time Anax before the final night is done, i suggest you all stay inside the rooms. I have been having a bad feeling since we met that man.'_

'hmm, I have a bad feeling I'm gonna get stabbed.'

'Anax when you say that, it will happen.' max thought

'dammit!'

 _'L.O.L.'_

'bad-'

suddenly Anax heard something outside the door, when he turned the lights on he saw Freddy standing right outside until Anax smashed the door button closing it on him.

"Why does this happen to me"

"Mainly it could be because you said that you idiot!"

"What was-

*slow metallic groan*

"What, the hell was that." I said as Chico went to turn the lights on to see a withered bonny who is yellow and has the flesh of a human.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!'

just then the flesh bot (which is the name I picked) screeched causing me to shoot magic at the door button closing it instantly.

'Anax what happen?'

'ya why did you scream'

'guys Anax fainted, and there's foam coming out of his mouth.'

* * *

 **Sera's POV**

ok I'm scared there is a strange person listening to our mental conversation and now Anax is out. someone please help me.

"Hey Sera can you check the left door while I check the right." Romeo said as he went to check the right door to see Bonny and closed it immediately.

I went to check the left door and found nothing, but that doesn't settle the feeling that I have been forgetting something.

'hey guys do you get the feeling that we've been forgetting something.'

' ya but what...'

'the power' everyone mentally shouted as they went to check the power only to find out it's 1% and then it ran out.

'oh no' I said then I heard a music box being played scaring us all. no one knew what time it was nor were they able to as fear crept up them. Then all of a sudden Anax just woke up and said.

'huzzah, kubbanah wkku panupus wazzah explosion. makes an explosion sound, blegh.'

then the bell rang signalling that we survived the night

'yes we survived.'

I mentally screamed as everyone celebrated surviving the night. and then this happened

'when I get my hands on that bastard, I'm **gonna-**

*please wait as a technical difficulty has occurred*

 **-and take a sawed off shotgun, shove it up his ass and blow his insides apaaaart...'**

I and everyone else here are now afraid of Anax.

"What was that." Romeo said wide eyed

"how about we ask."

'hey warren what was that?'

'I think Anax will snap and do that stuff to our client and he also passed out again so lets just get him out of here and warn our client and tell him to do the groups manually.'

'ya lets do that.' Bisca said before Warren shut the link down.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

7:10 AM

Everyone is waiting at the front gate for their client to arrive, and when he did Anax attempted to attack him until Bisca shot a tranquilizer knocking him out.

"might I ask why he attempted to attack me." The client said and got his response

"because of the group assignment." Romeo said

"scaring all of us. Because he said he'll beat anyone up that scares or hurts us which he put on hold since your our client." Sera said

"was about to use all those torturous stuff he screamed for five minutes straight before he passed out." Jet said shivering at the part of how he planned to peel off his burnt skin before putting ice cold water and viniger on it

"oh and scared him to death with that golden withered bunny animatronic that looked like an actual human was stuffed inside!" Chico yelled

"Wait did you say a withered Bonny animatronic."

"yes.." Chico said slowly

"that's impossible, that suit was dismantled after our first night guard ignored safety standards and put the springtrap suit on. He died a violent death, and was later found the next day, we then had to destroy the suit with the body after we failed to retrieve the body."

the others were about to speak but the client cut them off.

"you know what, your job will end the day after tomorrow then you can take the reward and leave ok. And I'll do something about the randomizer, just go home and get as much rest as possible and go to the hot springs, today before you come her, I'll have it payed ok, good now good bye."

The client said as he went inside turning the amusement park on and went to his office with a grim face.

"How about we listen to his advice and go get some rest. I want to forget tonight right now." Max said as he stretched his back only to go crack

"ow." was all he muttered before he fainted

"Warren you carry him" Mickey said as she walked back to the hotel with everyone, save Jet who is carrying an unconscious Anax.

"Anax when you wake please pull a prank please do." Warren said as he dragged Max and yelled. "Dammit Max, just what did you ate

* * *

9 hours ago

"Max I challenge you to an eating Contest" Dramatically yelled Anax who is standing on a chair with duck face making everyone laugh

"Sure Anax, your one." Max said

1 hour later total annihilation, Winner Anax

* * *

Me: holy hell, sorry for that, there was a lot off things as well as the literacy test so sorry and also there may be a fourth chapter on Kingdom Hearts III Ancient Keyblade Masters

Anax: wh- well- Damn you have a good reason to be gone

Me: also I've been having mood swings as well

bye also check out my wattpad account


End file.
